Current data storage devices often include a fault tolerance to ensure that data is not lost in the event of a device error or failure. An example of a fault tolerance provided to current data storage devices is a redundant array of independent disks. A redundant array of independent disks (RAID) is a storage technology that controls multiple disk drives and provides fault tolerance by storing data with redundancy. RAID technology can store data with redundancy in a variety of ways. Examples of redundant data storage methods include duplicating data and storing the data in multiple locations and adding bits to store calculated error recovery bits.